


adore me sweetly

by mulgogish



Series: ain't nobody like you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy seungmin, this is soft only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: A week has gone by, and in Seungmin's observation he's feeling shittier than the time he thought he's failed his aptitude examination for the program. He barely survived, but he got in. Now, he feels he can barely survive without embracing Changbin or even hearing his laugh a few centimeters away from his ears. He's got it bad, but he really wants Changbin back by his side.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: ain't nobody like you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704046
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	adore me sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is like a bonus for my recent fic bc i couldnt help it uwu  
> i just want cute seungbin is that too much to ask aaaa
> 
> enjoy everyone! stay safe ♡♡♡

It wasn't really a big deal. Seungmin was used to being alone, he's only been dating Changbin for a little over two months. There's really no need to feel like he's somewhat constipated and can't juggle breathing and studying at the same time. The varsity team had to go to another city for an interschool tournament. Their university won the last game, but they have to battle another university to get into the semi-finals. Changbin has said this millions of times, and he's apologized to Seungmin ten times more. It's not even his fault he's leaving for a few weeks. Isn't it good for the school to be recognized like this. So why is Seungmin curled on his bed with a thick blanket over him like a sack of potato? 

  
He groans for the third time since closing his laptop, it's not like he's getting anything done so why did he even bother opening it in the first place? Seungmin thinks he's pathetic for missing Changbin so much, and for being so mad that he's not at least a few minutes walk from his place. _Changbin has things to do too, Seungmin_. It's not like everything revolves around him. No. Seungmin, do your homework for the love of god. 

It's the third day without Changbin, and Seungmin's friends definitely have noticed how gloomy the boy has been. Even Minho, whose failed physics and has to retake the class, and has his boyfriend on another region, is perfectly fine. Hyunjin chews his mac n cheese loudly as he stares at his friend, thinking of a way to cheer him up at least. 

"You know, if they win, home court will be in our uni, right? Think about it, it's good for the school. You'll be proud of your boyfriend." He speaks, now looking at Seungmin expectantly. 

The other boy exhales heavily, apologetic of the mood the table has turned into. "Yeah, I get that. I'm just not used _not_ seeing him." 

  
Felix snorts from beside him, "Sorry." He continues to laugh by himself, and the three begins to worry. Seungmin was about to say something when Felix waves him off. "Sorry, Min. I just didn't think you'd be this clingy. It's funny!"

"And cute!" Minho chirps, stretching his arms to poke Seungmin's cheeks. 

  
For the last time after the bell rings, Seungmin thinks, he miss Changbin so much. 

-

  
**my binnie:**  
_hey :) hows everyone there???_  
_i miss you!_

**my minnie:**  
_they're fine i'm not_  
_i miss you : (_

**my binnie:**  
_nOooo u cant be sad_  
_i will be sad too : ((_  
_minnie_

**my minnie:**  
_good luck there_  
_come home safe_

**my binnie:**  
_minmin : (_

  
-

  
A week has gone by, and in Seungmin's observation he's feeling shittier than the time he thought he's failed his aptitude examination for the program. He barely survived, but he got in. Now, he feels he can barely survive without embracing Changbin or even hearing his laugh a few centimeters away from his ears. He's got it bad, but he really wants Changbin back by his side. 

By the second day of the second week, Minho has had enough of the sighing and the groaning. His shared vacant time with Seungmin was supposed to be a time to gush about the loves of their lives. He's used to long distance relationship; he's been with a few people who lives across the country often. But Seungmin, he's never had any real relationships before. Changbin's the first one he has taken seriously. This whole long distance relationship-thing is something to get used to. That's why that night Minho called Chan to ask Changbin about something. 

  
It's not extravagant or anything wild. It's just something to help Seungmin sleep well for a few more nights before the varsity team goes back to the campus. 

  
-

**my binnie:**  
_hey_

**my minnie:**  
_hey?? you're not asleep yet_

**my binnie:**  
_so are you cutie_  
_i have a surprise for you_

**my minnie:**  
_???_

**my binnie:**  
_open your front door < 3_

  
-

  
Seungmin was skeptical as he reads Changbin's message; he wasn't sure what to expect when he opens the front door of their apartment. It wasn't like Changbin's going to be outside that door when he opens it, right? He's hours away from Seoul. That's not going to happen. 

A few more deep breaths from getting too excited, Seungmin finally races to the door and sneaks a peek. Alas, Changbin isn't standing outside. Although that made the younger disappointed, he's seen that coming. What he did see was a grey box on the welcome mat on the ground. Frowning, he grabs the box and takes it to his room. 

The box was placed on his study desk, after cleaning the clutter over it. Seungmin studies it as he takes a seat. His phone kept vibrating on top of his mattress. Knowing full well that's Changbin messaging him, Seungmin ignores for a while to focus on the box in front of him. 

When he opens the mysterious-looking thing, he noticed a paper on top. It's a piece of yellow paper cut crosswise, and a short letter written on it. 

  
_Minnie!_

_I can't believe I didn't think of this first before I left : ( But I'm glad Minho hyung gave me the idea._

_Inside this box are three of your most favorite hoodies of mine because I know how much you love them. Don't miss me too much please. I get sad without you by side too! And I had your friends buy a slice of choco cake for your midnight snack._

_Know that I love you so much. Never forget that!!_

_Your BOYFRIEND, Changbinnie_

  
Seungmin would admit he's close to crying when he finishes reading the letter Changbin prepared. He will make sure to hug Minho tomorrow as a thank you as well. Below Changbin's name is a note he didn't think was actually necessary, but it was there anyway. So he reads...

_P.S This is Hyunjin. Minho hyung told me to write Bin hyung's message. Felix bought the cake and we snuck into the players dorm to get THE SPECIFIC CLOTHES CHANGBIN HYUNG TOLD US TO GET. you spoiled shit love u < 3 _

  
Seungmin let's out a cackle as he noticed Hyunjin's handwriting getting more aggressive at each succeeding phrase. He reminds himself how Changbin spoils him too much, even when he's not physically there with him at the moment. 

  
Shaking his head, as he continues to smile from ear to ear, Seungmin grabs the black hoodie Changbin used to wear a lot when they were doing the short story project. He wears it over his thin yellow shirt and hugs himself, smelling the flowery smell of Changbin's detergent. He could also smell, faintly, Changbin's natural, vanilla-y smell. He smiles continuously, jumping to his bed to grab his phone. 

**my minnie:**  
_I LOVE YOU!!!!!!_

**my binnie:**  
_took u a while_  
_did u like it_

**my minnie:**  
_L O V E IT_  
_AND I LOVE YOU_  
_SO MUCH_

**my binnie:**  
_I_  
_LOVE_  
_YOU_  
_TOO_

  
-

  
The following days were a bit lighter, and his friends, without a doubt, noticed that Seungmin's mood went back to normal. He's been doing good in class discussion. Wearing Changbin's clothes in class gave him new confidence he didn't always have. Today, he's wearing the grey sweater Changbin rarely wears outside. Seungmin loves borrowing this one when he visits the older's dorm. 

They would cuddle in the bottom bunk of the bed, while Jisung complains on the top bunk about their tooth-rotting relationship. Seungmin would drown himself in Changbin's grey sweater, and Changbin's presence beside him. 

  
A few minutes later, his professor dismissed their class. It's his last class for the day, and he has nothing else to do. But Seungmin would rather go home today and sleep. Tomorrow, Changbin's coming back. 

  
-

Seungmin wakes up to his alarm, and it's not the usual _WAKE UP PLS_ alarm like any other day. Because today is not like any other day. Seungmin doesn't have classes today, but the varsity team gets back on campus at ten in the morning. He's making sure that he will greet Changbin as soon as his boyfriend gets off the bus. 

  
He prepares himself, ate breakfast his mom made, and he made sure to wear Changbin's pink sweater. It's also Changbin's favorite, and during their first week as a couple he wasn't sure whether the older was comfortable with sharing his clothes. But when he noticed Seungmin eyeing the pink one he was wearing that day, he asked him if he wanted to borrow it. It was one of the days Seungmin felt more in love with Changbin than any human being ever. 

Walking through the campus gates, he asked his friends if they could meet in the parking lot to wait for the bus. There were already a few people waiting for the team to arrive. They had won the game, of course, and they'll be having the semi-finals in a month. A lot of students and faculty were holding signs of congratulations, Seungmin wonders if Changbin would notice that he didn't bring one. 

  
Another ten minutes had passed and a bus with the familiar colors of the university and its logo parked on a spot a few feet away from the crowd of people. Seungmin's quite tall to see from the back, but he got so excited that he chose to run to the front the moment he saw Changbin jump out of the vehicle. 

  
"Binnie!" He screeches, jumping onto Changbin without a warning. 

  
Changbin grunts, surprised by the sudden attack, though it's very welcomed. He immediately wrapped his arms on Seungmin's lower back for leverage, like he's so used to this same action from his boyfriend. He is. 

  
"Hey, baby." Changbin looks up to stare at Seungmin's glowing face. He's smiling so much, they both are. It's only been two weeks and four days, but it felt like more. "I see you're wearing our favorite." He points at the pink sweater with his mouth. Seungmin laughs, diving down to steal a kiss on Changbin's lips. 

  
Once he pulled away, Seungmin couldn't help but utter, "I love you." Changbin's eyes widen, not expecting the phrase to be said so suddenly.

"I love you, too. You missed me that much, huh?"

He carefully puts Seungmin down, walking away from the crowd full of cardboard banners and _school pride_ to find their friends. "I did! And you better get some rest." 

  
Changbin looks at him with a smug smile, "Will you let me rest in your room?"

  
Oh, how Seungmin would love that. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
